Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger
by alegenesis2411
Summary: En el año 20XX, el maligno Shogunato Espacial Jark Matter ha conseguido el dominio total del universo invadiendo incontables planetas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos, lo que ha diezmado la esperanza de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, nueve guerreros son escogidos por las Kyūtama, unas esferas mágicas con el poder de las constelaciones para que se conviertan en los salvadores


Kyūranger

Los Kyūranger son una fuerza insurgente que se opone a la invasión espacial de Jark Matter

Lucky / Shishi Red: Es un humanoide proveniente de laconstelación Leo, conocido como "el hombre más afortunado del universo" debido a su extraordinaria buena suerte. Es enérgico, optimista y determinado pero determinado a confiar demasiado en su suerte, perdiendo su confianza cuando no le favorece.

Stinger / Sasori Orange: un frío y serio guerrero proveniente de un tribu de hombres-escorpión que habitan la Constelación Scorpius, se unió a los Kyūranger para encontrar a su hermano Scorpio y vengar la traición de este hacia su raza. Posee un aguijón de escorpión en su espalda que le permite inyectar toxinas a sus adversarios.

Garu / Ōkami Blue (Ookami Blue): Es un hombre-lobo alienígena y último habitante conocido de laconstelación Lupus, Jark Matter asesinó a toda su raza dejándolo devastado y sin voluntad alguna de pelear hasta que encontró a los Kyūranger.

Balance / Tenbin Gold: Es una críatura tecno-orgánica de personalidad infantil y bromista originaria de laconstelación Libraque junto con Naga Ray solía formar el equipo BN para robar cosas pertenecientes a Jark Matter y cazar recompensas hasta que fue escogido para unirse a los Kyūranger. Posee la habilidad de controlar las máquinas.

Champ / Oushi Black: es un androide con forma de toro que fue construido en laconstelación Taurus, aunque fue diseñado como un robot de lucha pronto aprendió de su creador el significado de la vida y la justicia, lo que motivó a oponerse a Jark Importar. Físicamente es el más fuerte de los Kyūranger.

Naga Ray / Hebitsukai Silver: Es un humanoide originario de la Constelación Ophiuchus. Hace mucho tiempo atrás los habitantes de dicha constelación decidieron suprimir las emociones para evitar los conflictos, razón por la cual Naga se muestra siempre estóico y apático; dada su ignorancia sobre las emociones reacciona de forma exagerada o con la emoción equivocada frente a una situación. Solía formar parte del equipo BN junto con Balance. Posee la capacidad de paralizar a sus adversarios con su mirada.

Hammie (Hammy) / Chamaeleon Green (Chameleon Green): Es una guerrera proveniente de la Constelación Chameleon entrenada en las artes ninja del sigilo, suele ser hiperactiva, valiente y algo ruda. Posee la capacidad de camuflar con su entorno para hacerse invisible. Hammy es el primer guerrero verde femenino en la historia del super sentai

Raptor 283 / Washi Pink: es una aplicación de propósito del tipo 283 construido en la Constelación Aquila requerida para servir como secretaría y lugarteniente de la rebelión. sin embargo su deseo de lucha la llevó a ser escogido como una de los Kyūranger. Cuando se transforma posee un par de alas que le permite volar

Spada / Kajiki Yellow: Es un humaniode proveniente de la Constelación Dorado que sueña con convertirse en el mejor chef del universo, suele actuar como la figura paterna del grupo, en especial con Raptor 283, posee gran habilidad con los cuchillos y tiene la costumbre de hacer referencias al mundo de la cocina, cuentos como usar palabras en francés, italiano o español.

Alexandra / Iteza Purple: Fue miembro de varios equipos super sentai anteriores. Ella encontró del universo original del super sentai y tiene super fuerza y velocidad. Tambien domina el uso del arco y las flechas. Ella tiene en su poder la Iteza Kyūtama

Shou Ronpo / Ryū Commander (Ryu Commander): el comandante de la rebelión y líder de los Kyūranger. es un alienígena con forma de dragón de la Constelación Draco que ha recorrido los confines del universo luchando contra Jark Matter, buscando los diversos tipos de Kyūtama que existen y reclutando miembros para formar a los Kyūranger. Su color es el violeta.

Kotaro Sakuma / Koguma Skyblue: Es el único Kyūranger nacido en la tierra. Es un niño que se atrevió a desafiar a Jark Matter cuando estos invadieron la tierra. Inspirado por la valentía de los Kyūranger decide unirse a ellos, ganando la Koguma Kyūtama

Tsurugi Ohtori / Soldado Hōō (Soldado Houou): Es un legendario guerrero que luchó en el pasado contra Jark Matter. los Kyūranger lo encontraron en animación suspendida dentro de laNave Argo cuando consiguieron activarla y lo despertaron de su letargo. Posee la Phoenix Kyūtama. su color es el rojo oscuro.

Aliados

Supremo comandante Big Bear: Era el antiguo comandante de la rebelión hasta que fue asesinado por Jark Matter tras proteger a Shou Ronpo. Su espíritu reside actualmente en la Koguma Kyūtama

Pega-san: Es una armadura parlante que se activa mediante la Pegasus Kyūtama. Habla con acento de la región de Kansai

Eris: Es el espíritu del bosque que habita el Planeta Keel. Es la única que recuerda la guerra que libró Tsurugi Ohtori y sus antiguos compañeros contra Jark Matter, los Kyūranger acuden a ella para obtener información sobre Jark Matter y el pasado de Hōō Soldier (Houou Soldier)

Orion: Es un legendario guerrero proveniente de la Constelacion Orión que luchó junto a Tsurugi en la guerra anterior contra Jark Matter, los Kyūranger viajan al pasado para conocerlo y saber cómo derrotó a Don Armage. Su espíritu reside en la Orion Kyūtama

Quervo: Es un guerrero proveniente de la Constelación Corvusque luchó junto a Tsurugi en la guerra anterior contra Jark Matter

Jirō Sakuma: Es el hermano menor de Kotaro

Villanos

Shogunato Espacial Jark Matter

El Shogunato Espacial Jark Matteres una organización malévola que ha subyugado cada rincón del universo, su objetivo es la recolección del Planetium, la energía vital que sostiene el desarrollo de los planetas; cuando Jark Matter conquista un nuevo planeta y drena su Planetium lo único que puede esperar su inminente destrucción, quedando reducido a un simple polvo estelar. Su jerarquía esta inspirada en los Shogunatos que existió durante el Período Edo

Don Armage: Es el Shogunde Jark Matter que gobierna el universo con mano de hierro, nacido del dolor y el sufrimiento de sus habitantes. No tolera ni el desafío hacia él ni el fracaso de sus subordinados. Su nombre es un anagrama de la palabra Armagedón

Tecchu: es un vice shogun que llegó a la tierra enviado por Don Armage para poner fin a la rebelión de los Kyūranger

Akyanbā (Akyanba): es un vicio shogun que posee el poder de manipular las emociones humanas

Kukulga: es un vicio shogun que fue enviado a derrotar a Tsurugi y los Kyūranger, puede absorber los ataques de energía para contraatacar

Eriedrone: Es un Karōque está a cargo de la Constelación Sagitario, ha perseguido a los Kyūranger a través del universo

Escorpio: Es un Karōque está a cargo de la Constelación Scorpius, solía ser el hermano mayor de Stinger antes de traicionar a su pueblo y unirse a Jark Matter

Ikargen: Es un asesino de Jark Matter, responsable por destruir al antiguo comandante de la rebelión, Big Bear. Posee múltiples cristales repartidos en todo su cuerpo que le permite detectar cualquier ataque desde cualquier dirección.

Mardakko (Madakko): Es una asesina de Jark Matter, responsable por destruir al antiguo comandante de la rebelión, Big Bear. Puede regenerar su cuerpo después de ser destruida, pero en consecuencia también cambia su personalidad.

Doctor Anton: es un científico de Jark Matter. Padece de untrastorno de identidad disociativoque lo llevó a su personalidad malvada se transfiriera a un cuerpo cibernético para detener la intromisión ética de su otro yo. Esto resultó con Antón capaz de actuar con precisión de su mitad malvada, lo que dejó dejar Jark Materia para evitar que sus creaciones sean utilizadas para el mal.

Indaver: Son los soldados de campo de Jark Matter, armados con espadas. Su nombre es un anagrama de la palabra Invader.

Tsuyoindaver: Son los soldados de alto rango, poseían grandes bastones como armas.


End file.
